Import From Tech
Notes: Project Blue Goat 24 Nov 2014 Mining Since there are already set parameters, it wouldnt be difficult to keep them within these boundaries. The ones that come to mind most readily are the efficency and the unbreaking stats. Rather the enchantments anyways. Example Unbreaking Stone Pickaxe Level 1 0250 Uses Level 10 0500 Uses Level 100 1000 Uses Level 1000 2000 Uses So, something along the lines of as level increases by a factor of 10 the ammount of uses doubles. And either having the numbers occur at thresholds, or incremental based on current level. The former would be easier programming wise, but the latter would be more rewarding to the end user. Drop rates would be incremental Efficiency would be tier based. Super breaker and other such power ups for a set time seem a bit unnessicary at times. Excavation/Shovels/Digging The efficiency and unbreaking i think would be fine for tools (possibly the hoe, but probably not, maybe though) Then the bonus drops are also nice. Have a percentage for the loot roll, yes/no loot get, then another roll to check what kind of loot. The percentage loot check would increase at a relatively slow rate, like up to like say, 50% chance at like, 1000. Double Drop Bones Glowstone Dust Diamond I also like the idea of a building skill, that is to say, as you place a block it could level a secondary stat called building, which would have a chance to not consume a block as you place it. Though, this would be hard to regulate, perhaps make it specific like, only certain blocks. Dirt Wood Cobblestone Sand Stone Obsidion Iron Diamond Level 1 1% 0% 0% 0% 0% 0% 0% 0% Level 10 2% 1% Level 100 5% 2% 1% Level 1000 10% 5% 2% 1% Level 2000 20% 10% 5% 2% 1% 1exp 2exp 3exp 3exp 4exp 50exp 100exp 500exp For instance, it would start out with like that, or perhaps a better progression. Im not sure. Of course all of these would have to have values assigned to each type of block. I was thinking like. An excell sheeet may be better to track these types of changes, plus they could do the math there too. Probably just do this on a google doc and reference it anyways. As far as exp to next level is concerned, a few systems come to mind, but something along the lines of: Triangular numbers. It seems fair anyways. exp to level total exp Level 1 1 1 There's probably a formula for this. Level 2 3 4 Level 3 6 10 Level 4 10 20 Level 5 15 35 Level 6 21 56 Level 7 28 84 Level 8 36 110 Level 9 45 155 Level 10 55 210 5 Nov 2014 I was just thinking about names, like, what makes for a good name. There are iconic names, bad names, bland names, and epic ones. All I know is that it seems to define the type of person people are capable of becoming. Part of it has to do with their origins, but other things to consider are the trials that they are faced with. The concept of making a Yureka type mmo but without it being like, too crazy seem a bit daunting. A part of me just wants to think that the answer lies in minecraft. The game itself is rather moddable, and perhaps that is all I need to do to get started, but even with that as an option there is still things to consider, like what the crap can I bring to the table that other people haven't already thought of. Mods like thaumcraft, ars magica, or industrial craft are rather amazing. Side note, 3:10 is the number to look for. Anyways, if there was a mod that I enjoyed, it would have to be MCMMO, but that is just because I like how the scaling works with it. Perhaps if I was to take that as a base model and modify it it could become part of what I'm looking for. For instance, there are things that you do in that game that get you exp in a particular skill. Maybe a class system of sorts. For starters though, there would have to be some reworking done of the majority of the current actions. Skills Mining Smelting Woodcutting Fishing Herbalism Repair Deconstruction Archery Swords Axes Unarmed 4 Nov 2014 There is a question as to what kind of leveling system will be in place. Personally I have always been a fan of the final fantasy 2 way of doing things. In that game you gained stats based on what happened to you. Though that is more of a reactive system. Instead an active version of that would be more doable. Something similar to how The Gamer does it. Where if you do certain things that have to do with a specific stat or ability will either change things or level them up. The most basic of examples would be if you went to work out. The obvious outcome would be to raise your strenght, but the idea would be to have severly diminishing returns on grinding the same thing, and to reward creativity in the player. Granted threre are tons of variables to consider, but the outcome could be awesome. Following the previous example of working out, we could assume basic strength gains. For starters there would have to be a basic scaling to how much strength someone has in game to a relative example in the real world. For instance, if we assume that an average male of around say, 20, has a strength level of around...say 10. So that would mean that an infant would have a strength of 0 and we gain strength as we grow up natrually. Now, if that same person worked out, to the level of a competetive weight lifter what kind of level of strength would they achieve? Would a direct correlation with pounds or kilos of weight be enough? Or would it be better to approximate it with animals? Also, what kind of cap would you approach as you leveled this stat? However, if we expand our base scale to encompass basic poundage and assign a 1 to 5 or so ratio for strength we can start to compute how much strength it would take to lift a car for instance. However, there is always the concern of balancing things. For example, shouldn't having greater muscle mass decrease your agility? But that is just for strenghth. Speed, agility, dexterity, other physical attributes would be easily done in a virtual world, but the less easily quantified numbers such as intelligence and the like would be more difficult to add scaling to. Instead it would be better to suggest that things like magic and mana be in that other system described earlier. That is to say that the more that you use something, the more of it you will get and the stronger it would be. But make it like an experimentation sort of system, where the players take elements and combine them in various ways in order to produce various types of spells. For this part in particular it might be good to refer to the sort of weaving that is done by the magic users in the Wheel of Time series. They have the basic elements that people can weild, and it is that usage of these elements and their ability to weave these strands and eventually chords of these elements which would make for a strong mage. Only those users would be able to see the weaves, and a particularly proficient weaver of said arts could disguise their weaves from other weavers. As far as a mana pool is concerned, the concept of mana seems to be the most fluid. As you have a larger pool, you can create a longer strand or a thicker strand, depending. There would be proficiency multipliers for each of the types of strands and as you got better you could do more with less mana. It would make sense that as you exhausted yourself and then replenished your mana, you would be able to use more eventually. There would probably be level scaling to suggest that even those that do not practice it could show an affinity towards it. The only problem with such a creativity based system is that it would literally require finger manipulation tech to implement it smoothly. Otherwise, there would be very little in the way of differentiating the inputs a user could imagine. They could make presets, but thats too spamable. They could also do like a system that was in that one ds game. The name escapes me, but, Lost Magic. I think, anyways, you would just have to do the symbols of the things you wanted to throw into the mix, the more complicated symbols were more powerful. But that became a matter of efficiency. What spells can i rely on in battle?